


Her, Him, Them

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Sara are reunited... In a way... Both struggle with past memories and the ability to determine if the other is real or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her

 

It was _her_.

But it _couldn’t_ be.

He’d watched her die. 

However, there she was, unconscious on the floor. Her golden hair was spread out, making him think of the times he’d seen it over his pillow. Her eyes were closed but he knew they were the same color he’d missed seeing these past few years. Her lips… Still tempting… But he doubted they were as cool as they had been when he’d pressed his lips to hers and begged her not to leave him.

“Cold!” His head snapped up to Merlyn who was peering over the banister of the catwalk he’d just tossed her off of. His eyes, hidden behind his goggles, narrowed at the man who’d hurt the woman he was crouching over.  He had a nasty gash at his eyebrow and was favoring one of his arms. She’d given him a hell of a fight, something not many were capable of. “Leave the blonde and let’s go! Before her friends get here!”

“Right behind you,” drawled Captain Cold, looking down at the woman as her eyes blinked open with a groan. Relief filled him when seeing she was okay and he pulled down his goggles so that he could see her better. “Hey there, Beautiful.”

The woman tensed before looking at him, those gorgeous eyes of hers widening as she scrambled to sit up more. “Leonard?” 

“Hello, Sara.”

She had confusion in her eyes, and he was right there will her, but he missed her so he took the opportunity to press his lips to hers. Hell, she kissed him right back, fingers clenching against the open lapels of his parka. He eventually broke the kiss, gloved thumb caressing her bottom lip. 

“COLD!”

“Gotta go,” he murmured, rising quickly. “But I’ll find you again.”

He wanted to stay. He wanted to gather her up and take her far away. However, he had to make sure first. He had to know it was HER and not some trick. He wasn’t the same man she’d known years ago. Her death, along with others, had changed him. Changed him for the worse. So he’d taken the glove that had caressed her lips and scanned it for DNA. It didn’t take long before it came back with a match: Sara Lance.

“Sara,” he murmured, leaning back in his chair, eyes closing as painful memories resurfaced. Painful memories he’d long forgotten. Ones involving her dying in his arms. 

Or so he’d thought. 

How was she back? 

A mystery he planned on solving as soon as possible. 


	2. Him

Part 2 of 3 in the short series: Her, Him, Them

 

  


 

She knew it was him before he even turned around. He was speaking to Thwane by the bar wearing all black with a drink in his hand. Sara did her best not to attract too much attention to herself as she walked down the staircase with her mask in place. The masquerade had the elite of Central City in attendance and ready to open their pocketbooks and donate to the Children’s Hospital. A charitable cause that was fronted by Darhk himself. A flash of hate struck Sara and she paused on her way down the stairs to clench the banister and compose herself. 

 _‘Sara, what do you see?’_ asked Rip, who was on the ship along with Mick. 

“Snart and Thwane by the bar,” said Sara, grabbing a glass of champagne off a serving tray Ray was holding as he walked past her. There was an orchestra warming up and in it was Steel with his violin. “I’m sure the others are around.”

“I don’t see anyone,” said Amaya and Sara’s eyes found her in her red, slinky dress. Her mask was black and gold and she was on Jax’s arm. The kid was eating it up, too, had the biggest grin on his face while trying to keep it professional. Poor kid never had a chance. “Other than the two Sara sees.”

“Darhk likes to make an entrance,” said Sara. “He’ll be here once he knows everyone will be watching.”

“Remember,” said Rip. “We’re only here to see which elite have ties to the League of Doom.”

“That’s still a stupid name,” muttered Jax over the comms. 

“Focus, Jefferson,” said Stein who was checking coats. If anyone looked suspicious it was his job to put a tracer on the coats of those flagged by the others. They were hoping someone from the League would check their coat, on the off-chance they could lead them right to their hidden lair. 

Sara sighed, sipping her champagne while holding her expensive looking clutch. Gideon had replicated it along with the jewel embroidered mask that covered the top part of her face and dress that had sheer material barely concealing the skin of her arms and back. The dress hugged her body and left nothing to the imagination. Sara took the time to pile her hair up and curl it instead of just leaving it down.

She looked to the bar again and froze when realizing that Snart and the Reverse-Flash were nowhere to be seen. She was about to tap her earpiece to ask if anyone saw them when there was a tap on her shoulder. She knew who it was even before she turned around. 

“Hello, Sara.”

“Leonard,” she said, sounding bored while craning her head up to meet his gaze. His mask was simple and sleek. There was nothing glitzy about it  but it still made him look handsome and sexy as hell. 

Damn it.

“What brings you here?” he asked, swirling his drink while tucking his free hand in his jacket pocket. Sara kept her eye on that other hand. 

 _‘Careful, Sara,’_ said Rip. _‘We don’t-’_

Sara cut off the comms and sighed before glaring up at Snart. Her blue eyes were burning through the eye-holes of the mask, the black eyeliner making the blue pop even more than normal. 

“None of your business.”

“Now is that any way to talk to an old friend?”

She tensed at that. Did he remember?

“We’re _not_ friends,” she muttered. 

“No... I suppose we’re not...” The orchestra finally started to play and couples were soon hitting the dance floor. Ray walked by and Sara’s glass was empty and she was about to reach for another when Leonard’s hand caught hers. “Dance with me.”

“I don’t dance,” she said, ready to drag her feet. 

“The Sara I remember loved to dance,” said Leonard. 

“Why do you say stuff like that?” asked Sara. “If you remember me, then there’s no way you’d be fighting alongside Darhk and his goons.”

“Perhaps I’m not the man _you_ remember.”

“Obviously,” she said before sighing and following him on the dance floor. At least this way she could keep him in her sights. She ignored the way his hand fit perfectly in hers as well as the heat radiating from the hand he settled at her waist which was seeping into her skin. Despite him being the enemy, a part of her still relaxed, while their feet glided across the dance floor. “Why do you act like you know me?”

“Because I do,” he said simply. “I know you can’t stand mushrooms on your pizza. That your favorite band is the Rolling Stones because your father had you listening to old vinyls when you were younger. And that you had a stuffed shark growing up that you took everywhere and held when you got upset.” Her eyes met his, wide because what he told her were things she’d never even told HER Leonard. “And I also know that you died in my arms, years ago, because you’d been hit by a bullet meant for the Flash.”

“I... What?” she asked, blinking. 

“So what I don’t understand, is how you’re here...”

“There... There was a change in time,” she said as he twirled her. Sara had been aware that she’d been dead in this timeline but she’d never looked up why. She’d just assumed... She’d been so focused on getting things back to normal, that she hadn’t realized how WRONG this place was. “Everything is different here.”

“But you know me, too, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she whispered, and suddenly they were too close. She felt his breath as they danced, practically cheek to cheek. “I do.”

“Tell me,” he prompted and she closed her eyes, thinking of all the things he’d told her before he’d died. 

“You don’t like small spaces,” she said softly, remembering how they’d crawled in the tight spaces on Waverider to evade capture. “Your father locked you in a closet one too many times when you wouldn’t listen... You like strawberry ice cream, but can’t stand the yogurt...” Her brows furrowed, trying to think of something else she knew about him that others wouldn’t know. “When you were ten, you broke your arm jumping a fence, and still have a scar from where the fence cut you near your elbow.”

“Yes,” he said simply. “How did we meet?”

“We met on a rooftop in my time,” she said, looking up at him once more as the song changed. “And went on a mission together to save the world.”

He laughed at that, shaking his head slightly. “Sara, _my_ Sara, met me while I was casing a jewelry store. See, she’d gone there to pawn off a ring her ex gave her. Turns out, it was a fake.”

“Of course,” said Sara with a laugh. 

A pause, then: “I’m dead. Aren’t I? The me in your time.”

Her eyes closed and she nodded, unable to speak, and their dancing slowed to the point where they were almost just standing there together. She opened her eyes again and she saw a pain in his eyes that more than likely mirrored her own and in this moment, she was weak, and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Just like last time, the kiss was bittersweet. Familiar, and yes so different. His arm slid more securely around her waist and his hand that was clasped in hers settled her hand on his shoulder before cupping her cheek during the kiss. The glide of lips lasted only a moment before she broke the kiss to speak.

“The men you’re working with... In my time... One killed me. The other killed my sister,” she said against his lips, making his body tense. “It’s why it hurts to see you standing with them.”

“I... I didn’t...”

“I know... But I have to ask you... How would YOUR Sara feel about you working with them?” She stepped back, suddenly cold. “Thanks for the dance.”

And she turned her back on him and walked away, tapping her comm in the process. She had a job to do... and REALLY needed to hit someone. 

“Please tell me we got what we needed,” she said. 

“We did,” said Jax. “You okay?”

“No, which is why I really want you all to find me someone to hit.”

“You’re in luck,” said Rip. “We know where their main base of operations is. We shut it down, and we’ll gain a window of opportunity to restore the timeline.”

“Good,” said Sara, looking over her shoulder, noticing right away that Leonard was nowhere to be found. “Let’s get it done then...”

TBC...


	3. Them

Sara swung her batons, taking out another hired goon, one step closer to this whole thing being over. The whole timeline was changed and different and she just wanted it back to normal. The answer was here, in the man Base of Operations for the Legion of Doom. She looked up as Atom and Firestorm laid down cover fire from above. She rushed toward a stack of crates to get a better view, pulling out a dagger from her thigh holster and throwing it forward and into the back of a man who’d been sneaking up on Vixen. She nodded her thanks before tapping her necklace, taking on the essence of the rhino, before bowling over a large group of men who’d tried flanking Steel. Sara flipped off the stack of crates and sprinted forward, meeting Mick and standing at his back while the two of them brawled their way through more lackeys. Gloves fists met flesh, the satisfying crunch of breaking bones egging them both on. It wasn’t so surprising that they worked well together. Sara flipped her last man over her back and Mick stomped down on his face. They shared a look, both just about grinning from the satisfying battle. 

“My sensors are picking up a large burst of energy right through those doors,” said Ray as he fired his arm-canon, hitting a chain holding up a bunch of crates netted together. They fell down on three men, knocking them out cold. 

“Then let’s get this over with,” said Mick, raising his heat-gun and firing at the last man standing. 

Someone started to slow clap and the whole group turned to see the Legion of Doom all standing there. Reverse Flash, Darhk, Dark Archer, and Captain Cold. The four men faced off to the team of six heroes.

“Impressive!” shouted Darhk. “Though I doubt you’ll have as much luck with us as you did the hired hands.”

“Look around you,” said Jefferson, hovering from above. “You’re clearly outnumbered.”

“That we are,” said Reverse Flash. “So how about we even the odds?”

The sound of clicking heels had the team tensing. Sara and Ray’s eyes widened as a very familiar figure came to stand beside Darhk. She had on black leather and had a very cold smile on her face. Her eyes were dull and lifeless but filled with malice and Sara felt like she had the floor ripped out from under her feet. 

“No,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes .

“Hello, Sis,” said Laurel Lance aka Black Siren. 

“You bastards,” shouted Sara, stepping forward. “What did you do to her?”

“Oh, this isn’t the Laurel I gutted like a fish,” said Darhk. “This is Laurel from... Earth-2 was it? See the Flash and his merry band of misfits was holding this poor woman captive in their little prison.”

“What?” asked Ray. “But they wouldn’t...”

“But they did,” said Laurel, stepping forward. “Collared me like a dog and left me in the dark to rot.” Laurel huffed while looking Sara over. “Look at you. Just as pathetic here are you are in my world. Looks like I’ll just have to kill you here, too.”

“Don’t listen to her,” said Amaya, hand going to Sara’s shoulder. “That isn’t your sister.”

“You’re going to pay for this,” said Sara with a dark promise. 

“Laurel, be a dear and get rid of them,” said Reverse Flash. 

“With pleasure,” said Laurel before opening her mouth. 

And screaming. 

All six heroes fell to the ground. Jefferson and Stein were so affected that they separated. Everyone brought their hands to their ears and Sara looked up at Laurel, shouting and pleading for her to stop. Laurel did, canting her head to the side while her victims writhed in pain. 

“Please, you don’t have to do this,” said Sara. “Laurel please...”

“I know I don’t _have_ to do this,” said Laurel before a sinister smile stretched across her face. “But I _want_ to.”

She opened her mouth again and screamed, this time louder, rocking the foundations of the building. Sara knew that she was about to die and her eyes went to Leonard. He had his goggles on and she couldn’t see his eyes. She felt betrayed all over again. She had her sister and the man she loved standing on the other side of her... Watching her die... And not caring about it. 

Just when she felt the world start to turn black. 

Everything stopped.

Her ears were ringing and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She saw a flash of blue light and heard muffled shouting. She shakily got to her feet, using her staff as support in time to see Reverse Flash fall to his death... An icy hole where his heart used to be. Her sister was on the ground, unconscious. Leonard was currently battling Darhk and Merlyn. And losing. 

“Leonard,” she murmured as a flash of yellow streaked past her. It was Amaya, leaping to take on Merlyn while Leonard fought Darhk. Sara looked around her and everyone was down for the count but Ray. “You okay?”

“I dulled the sensors of my suit to block some of those soundwaves,” said Ray. “But I’m fine!”

“What?!” shouted Sara, unable to hear before shaking her head and rushing forward. Ray  remained by the downed team, covering them in case someone tried to attack them at their most vulnerable. Sara launched at Darhk as he hit Snart with a nasty cross that sent the crook to the floor. Sara practically growled before swinging her staff at him, which he ducked. 

“I told Merlyn it was a mistake to recruit him!” shouted Darhk. “He was weak!”

“You’re the weak one,” said Sara, some of her hearing restored. “How pathetic that you had to get my sister to do your dirty work.”

Darhk nodded before reaching up. Sara started choking as he used his magic on her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he brought his hand to her chest. She knew he wanted to kill her and she felt her life force start go be drained from her body. However, as soon as it started, it stopped. 

“What?!” he shouted, suddenly weakened. “How?” His eyes widened. “The Lazarus pit.”

“What’s the matter, Darhk?” asked Leonard, coming to stand beside Sara. “You look a little green around the gills. Oh, _right_ , did Merlyn and I forget to tell you about Sara and the pit? Must’ve slipped our minds...”

They both launched forward. Darhk was weakened and so he missed many blocks. He tasted blood in his mouth as Sara and Leonard double-teamed him. Soon, he was on the ground, laughing while spitting blood onto the floor. Merlyn was unconscious, laying at Amaya’s feet, and Darhk felt all his laid-out plans shatter. He went up on his knees, spreading his arms out wide. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked. 

Sara kicked out, hitting him on the chest, making him land on his back. 

“Absolutely nothing,” she said, walking calmly to one of Merlyn’s arrows that’d landed on the floor. She didn’t even hesitate to stab Darhk in the gut with it, making the man gasp. “I’ll see you in hell you sonuvabitch.”

She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the heart.

Damien Darhk died with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

“So the Flash came to pick up your sister’s doppelganger,” said Leonard as he walked over to Sara. She was standing near the waterfront by where they’d parked Waverider. The sun was setting, making the water and sky glow like a burning fire. Sara nodded at the new Leonard gave her, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. “The Flash admitted to... Changing things. He’d tried putting it back together but... Ultimately things are still different.”

“Obviously,” said Sara, not looking at him. “You’re still here.”

“That I am,” he said, matching her stance and also looking out at the water. “For what it’s worth... I am sorry for everything that happened.”

“I know,” said Sara, almost sadly. 

“What will you do now?” he asked. 

“Shortly before coming here our Captain went missing. So... We’re going to go look for him,” said Sara. “You don’t happen to know anything about that, do you?”

“No,” said Snart. “That wasn’t us.”

“We figured,” said Sara. “Just making sure. What about you?”

“Well,” said Snart. “I’m not sure.”

“You... You could always come with us,” said Sara, offering an invitation. “You proved today you’re more hero than villain. We could use you on our team.”

“I want to,” he said.

“But?”

“But... I need time. Time to filter through my two lives. Time to figure out fact from fiction in this world. It’s a lot to take in. To know that how I know YOU... Isn’t how you know ME.”

“And we can blame the Flash for that?” she asked.

“Apparently,” he said back to her. 

“Hm, looks like I owe him a punch to the face then,” said Sara, chancing a look to him, but he was already looking at her. “To be fair, I think you’re right. It’s best we just go our separate ways for now.”

“For now,” he reiterated. “But this isn’t a goodbye. More like...”

“See you later?” she prompted.

“Something like that,” he answered. He stepped to her and she didn’t stop him from leaning down to kiss her softly. She felt the back of his hand caress her cheek while his other hand gently played at the ends of her hair. Her own hands remained at her sides, but she pressed her lips more firmly to his for a brief moment before they parted. “Until we meet again, Sara.”

“Until we meet again,” she said, watching him walk away to speak with Mick, before turning her attention back to the water. 

**END**


End file.
